¿Se lo imaginan? Porque, yo no
by nataly-malfoy
Summary: OneShot. Draco Malfoy y su Fiestita de Cumpleaños


**DISCLAIMER : Todo lo que reconozcan en la historia pertenece a JK Rowling.**

Este intento de fic, fue pensado exclusivamente como regalo de cumpleaños para mi adorado Draquito. Fue el 5 de Junio (tarde pero seguro).

La idea de los regalos surgió en el foro Dramione.

**¿SE LO IMAGINAN? PORQUE, YO NO.**

Estuve hasta altas horas de la madrugada, pensando en qué escribir para regalarle a Draco en el día de su cumpleaños y sinceramente, no tenía ni la más remota idea… Todas mis luces se habían apagado, mi imaginación se había ido con el viento y mi inspiración estaba borrosa de tanta niebla que hay en la ciudad. Definitivamente, el clima no me ayudaba.

Pensé, que talvez podría describir mi cita ideal con el perfecto rubio, pero desistí de hacerlo, cuando caí en la cuenta de que cualquiera sería "Mi cita ideal con Draco Malfoy" siempre que él estuviera presente y sin ropa.

Pensé, en hacerle regalos "especiales", o en darle sorpresas "de todo tipo e índole", pero ninguna terminaba por convencerme del todo. Porque digamos, que creo fervientemente que nada es lo suficientemente digno como para hacer feliz a Malfoy, (salvo mi cuerpo, sin ropa).

Si, si, como se imaginarán, cuando digo "especiales" y "de todo tipo e índole", me estoy refiriendo también, a distintos colores, sabores y tamaños. Porque algunos de estos obsequios eran ATP (Aptos Para Todo Público), otros no tanto y todos los demás hasta me da vergüenza recordarlos.

Así se me pasaban las horas, los minutos y los segundos de sueño y yo seguía sin encontrar un tema PERFECTO que se amoldara lo mejor posible a las expectativas que tenía el chico por su regalo.

Obviamente, lo más importante para mí era llegar a "satisfacerlo" en todos los sentidos que se le puedan dar a la palabra, (buenos y malos), porque de eso dependía pura y exclusivamente mi tan esperada, preciada y ansiada recompensa.

Y sí, cuando digo "recompensa" me refiero a eso No Apto Para Todo Público, que todas están pensando en este preciso instante y que él me prometió que me daría.

Eran ya pasadas las cuatro de la mañana, cuando mi mente voló, si, literalmente voló y comencé a pensar estupideces, pensé tantas y tan variadas también, que hasta me empecé a reír sola, daba pena.

Pero bueno, al fin y al cabo y luego de tantas y no tan aburridas horas de meditación, llegué a decidir cual sería (según el poco criterio que me quedaba) el mejor regalo de cumpleaños para mi personaje favorito.

¿Se lo imaginan? Una fiestita de cumpleaños al mejor estilo muggle…

Bien, porque yo no y exactamente eso fue lo que me pareció súper divertido.

Aclaración: Cuando digo "fiestita" me refiero a "fiestita de cumpleaños" en el sentido más dulce e inocente que la palabra pueda tener. No me estaba refiriendo, bajo ningún concepto, a la orgía con Draco Malfoy de la que todas queremos participar… ¡No sean mal pensadas, por favor!

Se preguntaran qué es lo que encuentro divertido de organizarle una fiestita de cumpleaños al bombón "asesino" de Slytherin. Como respuesta, sólo les voy a describir un par de imágenes que se me vinieron a la mente…

¿Se imaginan? La invitación…

En la portada, la imagen de un par de payasos (horribles) sosteniendo decenas de globos de colores.

En el interior, una leyenda que dice así:

_**Te Invito a mi Fiestita de Cumpleaños**_

_**El Día:**__**5 de Junio**_

_**A las**____**17:00 hs.**_

_**En:**__**Mi Casa (Malfoy Manor)**_

_**Si eres **__**Sangra Pura, no faltes!!!**_

_**Te Espero!**_

_**Draco**___

¿Se imaginan?

A Draco con todo el porte elegante y altivo de los Malfoy, parado en la puerta de su mansión esperando ansioso por recibir a sus "amiguitos".

Mientras van llegando uno por uno, va abriendo cada vez, el regalo correspondiente que le traen y se encuentra con "barbaridades" como:

Una pelota de Fútbol, un cuento de Caperucita Roja y el Lobo Feroz, un Play Station, en el mejor de los casos y un libro de Harry Potter, en el peor de todos.

Ni me voy a molestar en intentar relatarles el desgraciado e infeliz destino que sufrió el "Muñeco Charlatán" que le obsequió una prima (no muy preciada) de su madre. Porque, simplemente la segunda vez que lo escuchó repetir: -Te quiero mucho. Quiero ser tu amigo…-

Lo alzó por los aires sin ninguna delicadeza, y después de unos segundos lo perdimos completamente de vista. Suponemos que lo puso en órbita, ya que nadie lo vio caer…

¿Se imaginan?

Al pequeño Malfoy saltando y rebotando en el piso, con alfiler en mano, tratando en vano de alcanzar a pinchar la enorme piñata de colores que cuelga del brazo del temible Lucius.

Narcissa que está parada afuera de la ronda que se armó para presenciar el acontecimiento, le hace un gesto a su marido, intentando disimuladamente, que este se apiade de su pequeño hijo y baje el globo hasta una altura considerable.

Draco, repentinamente da un gran salto y la piñata explota en mil pedazos esparciendo por todo el suelo, harina, papel picado y cientos de apetitosas golosinas.

¿Se imaginan?

Al ser más condenadamente sexy que existe, bañado de pies a cabeza en harina y papel picado, de rodillas en el suelo peleando con sus amigos por ver quién consigue recolectar mayor cantidad de ranas de chocolate.

¿Se imaginan?

Al animador de la fiesta.

Porque, cuando yo era pequeña mis padres contrataban al "Mago Alberto", para que viniera en cada cumpleaños a sorprendernos a todos, con sus trucos de magia de cuarta.

Pregunto: ¿Los magos acaso contratan muggles para que les animen la fiestita a sus hijos?

¿Se imaginan?

A Severus Snape, su adorado padrino, disfrazado de Spiderman o de Superman saltando de silla en silla y de mesa en mesa, tratando banalmente de hacer reír a su ahijado…

¿Se imaginan?

A todos los invitados, futuras serpientes incluidas y mortífagos también, cantando a coro:

_**Feliz, feliz en tu día.**_

_**Amiguito que Dios te bendiga.**_

_**Que reine la paz en tu vida…**_

_**Y que cumplas muchos más!!!**_

¿Se imaginan?

La mágica foto del PERFECTO PREFECTO de SLYTERIN apagando las velitas de la torta!!! Inflando y desinflando los cachetes, rojo como un tomate al mejor estilo Weasley y con esos preciosos ojos grises abiertos cuál dos enormes huevos fritos, a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

¿Se imaginan?

Los tres deseos que pediría el Príncipe de las Serpientes antes de apagar las velitas…

Es una lástima realmente, porque yo no...

Como habrán de suponer, Draco no quedó para nada feliz con la fiestita de cumpleaños que le organicé, por lo tanto no sólo me quedé sin recompensa, sino que me dijo que no me quería ver nunca más en su vida, que era una asquerosa muggle, que no merecía siquiera cantarle el Cumpleaños Feliz y menos aún tenía permitido volver escribir algún fic que lo tuviera como protagonista.

Pero, como me importa un comino lo que me diga, (porque no existe) se lo voy a cantar igual y voy a seguir escribiendo igual sobre él, aunque haya desaparecido de mi vida tan repentinamente como un día apareció.

No me arrepiento de lo que hice, fue la mejor fiesta que organicé en toda mi vida. Me reí como nunca y tengan por seguro que la volvería a hacer, aunque seguramente y por mucho que le insista, él no querría volver a participar…

**FIN.**

**Debo aclarar, por si no se entendió, que en la fiestita Draco es un niño, no cumple 27.**

**Bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta no estoy que desbordo de inspiración, ****ni mucho menos, pero de ninguna manera podía dejar pasar el cumpleaños de MI CHU, así como así.**

**Por lo tanto me obligué a escribir ALGO y esto fue lo que salió.**

**Les pido perdón de todo corazón, jajaja.**

**Ya saben, si me dejan ****REVIEWS**** soy ****FELIZ!!!**

**Si se les ocurren otras escenas me encantaría que me las cuenten y si se imaginan los deseos mejor todavía…**

**Love you, Draco!!!**

**natalymalfoy**


End file.
